Rose and Clam
by lazura234
Summary: Vongola Primo and the first Rose Princess made a promise, a promise that will be put heavily on their descendants. Will Tsuna and Anise be able to fufill their Descendant's Promise? PS: If anybody thinks that I am going the same way as the other person who made a fanfic like this, im sorry to the author and her readers and im trying my best to stay away from copying someone else's.
1. The Promise

**Lazura: Ok, got really inspired by re-reading my favorite manga! :D**

**Angelique: However this will take a while for the Authoress to type so please deal with what she can do for now.**

**Lazura: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Barajou no Kiss at all!**

**Angelique: Now let's start!**

* * *

**400 hundred years ago...**

"Primo, I want you to promise me this," stated a lady with long rose colored hair

Giotto replies, "What is it, Rose Princess?"

The lady replies back with a gentle voice, "Promise me that our descendants will always be there for each other."

Giotto smiles back at her and answers, "Yes, my dear friend."

**Present Time (Warning: I assumed that most of the readers have read Barajou no Kiss, but if some haven't then you better read it first to know who are the characters of Barajou no Kiss)**

"MOU~! Kaede your so slow!" yelled Anise

"Well its your fault for being such a fast runner!" yelled Kaede

*heads inside a room*

"Ah! Kaede and Anise-sama your here!" answered Seiran

"Oh my dominion~!" yelled Tenjou

Mutsuki came out from his seat from reading his book.

Then Ninufa came out holding a letter.

"Ninufa, has a letter adressed for Anise!" yelled Ninufa

"What is this?" Anise wonders

"I think you should read what it says Anise-sama," replied Seiran

Anise opens the letter and reads aloud:

Dear Yamamoto Anise,

I have recieved a message from Vongola Nono saying that we need the help of the Rose Princess to help guide the next heir to the Vongola Familgia. We have recieved a letter stating that 400 years ago, Vongola Primo and the Rose Princess had made a promise to each other about the Rose Princess to always be there for each other. However ever since Vongola Primo's death, the Rose Princess had hid in the shadows and all we found about her was a document stating their promise along with the will of Vongola Primo. We will send somebody to pick you up once you and your knights have packed and ready. You will be staying at a house near the heir's house at Namimori and attend the same school with Vongola Decimo and his guardians. His tutor will be waititng for your arrival, once you have made it to the place that you will be staying.

Sincerely,

Sawada Iemitsu

"Hmmm...sounds interesting!" smiled Anise

"I don't know, kind of seems suspicious," Kaede said as he furrowed his brows

Then a boy with sandy blonde hair walks in and asks, " Is the Rose Princess ready?"

"Kaede, I think you just jinxed everything," muttered Anise

* * *

**Lazura: Well this so far of what I got but I will add more as I get more ideas for new chapters, so be patient.**

**Angelique: So please Review! :D**


	2. The Meeting

**Lazura: Ok, I have already said this in the summary but just to make sure I am not trying to copy the other fanfic because if it begins to do that I may delete the story. **

**Angelique: What? Don't do that! **

**Lazura: -tears up- I'm sorry but if I do something like that, then I won't be happy that I copied from somebody's story.**

**Angelique: -sniffs- Lazura does not own KHR or Barajou no Kiss. Please don't take down the story! T_T**

_Italics: thoughts_

* * *

_We were told as the letter had said and waited inside the empty new house that we (Kaede, Seiran, Ninufa, and me) are staying at since Tenjou-sempai surprisingly owns a mansion not to far from here._

"They didn't say how long the Tutor was going to take to get here," pouted Anise

"Well at least we got here just in time right, Anise-sama?" Seiran reminding Anise

"However the tutor hasn't arrived yet.." Kaede states but Anise glares at him replying, "One more word and you might make another jinx Baka-Kaede."

Kaede gulps and opens a near-by window to get some fresh air, but a baby in a black suit, a matching fedora, and a yellow pacifier held around the baby's neck came in with a green hang-glider hits Kaede in the face with his shoes.

"OUCH!" yelled Kaede in pain

The baby lands on the floor, and the hang-glider transforms back into a chameleon.

"Ciaossu!" answered the baby

"Don't tell you're the tutor that was mentioned in the letter right?" asked Anise in disbelief

"Yes, I'm the world's strongest hitman, Reborn," replied the baby

"Hah! How is this baby a hitman?" scoffed Ninufa

Soon Reborn's Chameleon transforms into a small green gun and aims it towards Ninufa.

"Then you want me to test this out?" Reborn smirks

Anise then grabs Ninufa and responds back, "Ah! Ninufa, don't do that! I'm sorry for what Ninufa has said! Oi! Ninufa say you're sorry!"

"Ninufa is sorry."

"Well we don't have much time, but I'll explain everything about your job in helping the heir," Reborn states

"Yeah, anyway who is the heir to the Vongola Familgia?" Anise asks

Reborn takes out a picture of a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes walking with two other guys in the picture.

"This boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is also known as Dame-Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna? Why?" Kaede, Seiran, and Anise asked

"Ah its because he has poor grades, bad at athletics, and he is clumsy."

"Oh..."

'I thought it would be some perfect guy that would be the heir of a mafia family but really? Maybe there is more than meets the eye.' thought Anise

"Yep, this boy ain't perfect but he has something that you guys may be able to see." Reborn answers with a smirk

'Did that baby just read my mind?' Anise thought with a suspicious look at the baby

"Yeah, I read your mind."

Anise, Kaede, and Seiran stare at Reborn wide eyed when he said that.

* * *

_"Anyway, you guys will be going to Nanimori Middle School, there you(points to Anise) will give Tsuna a message from me to visit your house later with his guardians." Reborn states _

_Though I hope nothing bad happens._

"We have three new transfer students transferring from Shoubi Academy, you guys may come in now."

Anise, Kaede, and Seiran entered the room. (Tenjoh and Mutsuki are in Ryohei's class)

_Tenjoh-sempai wouldn't stop yelling about not being with me, but thankfully Mutsuki dragged him to class with him._

"My name is Yamamoto Anise."

"Higa Kaede."

"A-Asagi Seiran."

The students of the class were whispering stuff about the transfers. (except a guy with silver hair, a guy with short black hair that spiked up at the front, and a boy with brown spiky hair)

"Yamamoto-san sit right next to Sawada-san, Higa-san sit next to Gokudera-san, and Asagi-san sit next to Yamamoto-san." the teacher points to the boys

They all take their seats, but Anise takes out a note and tosses towards Tsuna.

Tsuna then notices the paper, opens it, and it says:

Dear Dame-Tsuna,

Yamamoto Anise is an important person, I suggest you follow her immediately after gathering your Guardians. If you are wondering about Chrome she will be on her way soon since I notified her immediately. If you don't do this then we will be training till Dawn next time.

Sincerely,

Reborn

_'Reborn has something up his sleeve if he wants me to follow this girl. Though I feel some kind of nostalgia feeling around her somehow.' _Tsuna thought

_'Ah...I hope this works Reborn.' _thought Anise

***after first class***

A girl with short orange hair walks to Anise and answers, "Yamamoto-san, you don't know much around this school right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, its nice to met you Yamamoto-san!" Kyoko smiles happily

"Oh, you don't have to speak to me so formally, you can call me Anise."

"Then Anise-chan, I can introduce around the school."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan!"

*they walk out together along with Kaede and Seiran following from a safe distance*

"Jyuudaime! I noticed that the transfer tossed a message to you!" yelled Gokudera

"Maa maa Gokudera, she was just sending a note to Tsuna."

"Base-ball idiot! She was definitely suspicious!"

"W-Wait Gokudera-kun."

"J-Jyuudaime..."

"This letter was from Reborn, she knows Reborn."

"Eh?!"

"The kid?"

"Yeah." *shows letter to Gokudera and Yamamoto.*

* * *

_Oh I hope this works. _

*Ding-dong*

"I'm coming!" yelled Anise

At the door was Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari(except at a distance) (Lambo is at Tsuna's house)

"Hello, Sawada-san or should I say Vongola Decimo."

"Anise-chan, how do you know that..." Tsuna asks but gets interrupted by Gokudera yelling, "Don't trust her Jyuudaime she might be an assasin along with those two!"

"Gokudera stop." Reborn states as he walks right next to Anise.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

"Elder Pao-Pao!"

"Come in and I will explain everything." Rebron replies as he walks in Anise's house.

They all go to the living room to see Kaede, Seiran, a teen with blonde hair, and a teen with black hair.

"I'll introduce you. Yamamoto Anise is the Rose Princess."

"R-Rose Princess?" Tsuna asks

"Yes. According to the legend, I hold the power over four knights who will protect me as the Rose Princess."

Anise turns over to introduce the Rose Knights, "Higa Kaede, Asagi Seiran, Kurama Mutsuki, and Tenjoh Mitsuru are my loyal rhode knights."

"Rhode Knights? They EXTREMELY don't look like knights to me!" Ryohei states as he stares at the four knights making them sweat drop.

"That is only because I have to use a card according to their rose color, Ninufa!"

*poof*

"Ninufa hath been summonth!" yelled Ninufa

Tsuna and the others(except Reborn and Hibari) were surprised to see the flying creature.

"Ninufa is?" Yamamoto asks

"He is the guardian of the rose cards. Ninufa, can you give me the cards?"

"Ninufa given dem...blegh!"

Everybody just stared wide eyed to see the little creature throw up four different colored cards. (including Hibari XD, Hibari: Herbivore, Me: Eep! *runs off*)

Anise holds out the cards, "With these cards, only I am allowed to summon them."

"Now, Anise is here to watch and help advise Dame-Tsuna because of a promise." Reborn states

"P-Promise?" Tsuna wondered questioningly

"Yes, apparently after finding Vongola Primo's Will there was a letter from the first Rose Princess." Reborn answers

"The letter stated that her descendant, which is me, would continue to be aid you in dire needs." Anise states

"While we are at this, how about testing your knights in protecting their princess?" asked Reborn

"Wait...Reborn what are you up to!" Tsuna yelled but when Reborn turned to face Tsuna.

Reborn was smirking, and it was his usual evil smirk.

"We accept." stated the four knights

"To prove that Anise-sama is the true Dominon!" Seiran states

"Yeah." Kaede and Mutsuki murmmured out

"Yes, my lady I will offer you anything!" yelled Tenjoh but Anise backs away from him getting closer to her.

"A-anyway! We accept to show you the knights true skills, but we are going to need Ninufa and Me if you all want to see." Anise stated as she blushed from what her knights said.

"Good, Then we can go over to the forest to test out your skills." Reborn states

_'I don't like the way this is going...' _Tsuna thought with a worrisome face

* * *

**Lazura: Ok, if you want to know about somethings about where the story takes place and other questions here it is:**

**1. Why is Ninufa holding the cards and not Anise?**

**Well...I thought would be funny if he throws up the cards in front of the KHR characters**

**2. Is this story similar to another person's story?**

**Ok, I'm trying to stay away from that but hopefully I won't be following the story.**

**Angelique: That's all the answers we have now!**

**Lazura: If the Barajou no Kiss and KHR characters seem OOC then I'm sorry if I didn't match their personas.**

**Angelique: Now Please Review. :D**


End file.
